Sky High Bender
by totally-blonde
Summary: The story of a new girl that goes to Sky High. She's a genius and can bend all elements. Only one defect, but you'll just have to read to find out.


**Hey, this is my first sky high fanfic, so don't be too hard please. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I step on the school grounds for what I know is going to be a very boring day. First days always are. I'm going to a school that I'm pretty sure will be a little more challenging, but probably still very boring.

I was born to two powerless parents. They are great and all, but they didn't even know that I have powers until the Sky-High principal called and told them where I will be going. I'm an all-bender, I can bend all four elements, and I can sense someone else's energy. They had no idea until a few days ago.

Walking down the sidewalk, I stepped over a branch and moved when something shot at me. I stepped quickly out of the way when it came back and used my staff to hit it. I heard someone fall down and went over to help them up. I helped the person up and blew a gust of air at them to blow the dust off them. The person, a guy from what I could tell, gasped and nearly fell over again. I used the air to push his back lightly and he regained his balance.

I smiled, "Hi, everyone calls me Sallad. I'm new here."

The guy laughed and said, "I know. I'm Will. I'm supposed to be your welcoming committee."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why did you fly at me?"

He laughed again, "We got a batch of new supers and I wanted to make a good first impression on you. That apparently didn't work."

I nodded and said, "No, it wasn't bad; at least you aren't trying to trip me. Kids did that at my old school all the time."

He stayed still for a second before grabbing my waist and lifting me off the ground.

I sighed before whistling and pushing out of his arms. I jumped and Surf caught me. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have a flying cloud? I found her when I was at what my parents thought was a summer camp, but was really a super-hero training course.

I petted her and said, "Hey girl, thanks. Take me to the ground."

She obeyed and landed on the ground softly. I smiled and air bended myself safely to the ground where I turned around.

"You can come down now."

Someone landed beside me and I laughed before saying, "Sorry, but I get kinda uncomfortable when I'm not on the ground. What's your other power?"

He asked, "How did you know that I have another power?"

I laughed, "Your energy is too high. Flying is hard, but you don't need stored energy, so it must be super-strength. You only tap into your reserves when you use it, unlike flying that always uses energy."

He must have dropped his jaw because he was quiet for a while before saying, "How did you know that?"

I smiled, "Are you taking me to power-placement or not?"

He apparently was taken aback, "Uh, yeah. Come with me."

I followed him to what seemed like a gym.

He said, "This is the gym. Luckily for you, everyone is here for power-placement and you can just join in with them."

I nodded and said, "Will you stay with me? I'm probably gonna need help around the school."

He said nothing and I waited until he said, "Yeah. Sure."

I smiled and walked over to the other new students. I felt something coming out from underneath the ground and laughed when other kids jumped and screamed. I felt a man on the platform and tuned out when he gave his little speech. He tried to super-yell at us, but I just blocked the vibrations in the air that he tried to send at us. I knew that he was mad, because his blood pressure went up.

He yelled, "Get up here!"

I just waited and didn't feel anyone going up there.

He said, "Come on, I'm waiting."

Suddenly someone nudged me and I asked, "What, me?"

He impatiently yelled, "YES!"

I air-bended myself up there and said, "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah… Name and power."

I smiled before saying, "Dallas Kearil and I'm and all-bender."

He said, "Not possible. Every person who is one dies before they are 2 years old or the two people who lived, lived with a nasty handicap. So, come on. Just tell me your real power."

I smiled before lifting some earth and setting it back down, blowing air at him, shooting fire, and taking water out of my pouch and making a whip that I shot close to him. I put the water back in the pouch as he recovered.

He said, "What did you lose?"

I frowned and said, "My sight."

He waved his hand in front of my face as I air-bended my staff back into my hand.

He grinned and said, "Hero."

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue. You know that drill, R&R!!!**


End file.
